minecraft_modsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crop
The Crop is the core of 's Agriculture system and is used in the production and crossbreeding of plant life. Crops must be placed on tilled soil and will only accept Seed Bags and certain types of vanilla seeds. Two Crops may be placed on the same block to create a double-Crop. Double-Crops are used for crossbreeding. Growing Crops must be placed on top of tilled soil. Crops placed above soil which is hydrated from nearby water will have added benefits while growing. If the tilled soil the Crop is placed on gets trampled, the Crop will uproot itself and lose the plant, its seeds, and its produce. Once placed, Crops may be right-clicked with seeds to plant them. Vanilla seeds of the following types can be used before Seed Bags are acquired: Wheat Seeds, Melon Seeds, Pumpkin Seeds, Sugar Canes, Roses, Dandelions, Nether Warts, Carrots, Potatoes and Mushrooms (of both kinds). For Roses, Dandelions and Mushrooms, four of the item are required per Crop. More plant types exist but must be obtained though crossbreeding and are only available as Seed Bags. After seeds have been planted on a Crop, the growing plant can be right-clicked with certain items to influence its Growth, Gain, and Resist properties. Every few minutes Fertilizer, Bone Meal, Hydration Cells, and Weed-EX may be applied. Everything but Bone Meal can also be administered automatically via a Crop-Matron. Harvesting Upon reaching maturity, a plant may be harvested for its produce. The drop chance for its seeds and produce are determined by the plant's properties. The three collection methods are: setup. A Crop-Matron can be seen above the Crop Harvestor.]] # Destroy the plant by left-clicking the Crop. Matured plants have a chance to drop Seed Bags of the plant's type along with the normal produce. Non-mature plants drop nothing. In either case the plant will be removed but the Crop itself will remain. # Harvest the plant by right-clicking the Crop. This allows the plant to continue growing for another harvest but no Seed Bags will be dropped. Right-clicking a non-mature plant has no effect; Coffee is an exception which can be set back one growth stage if harvested too soon. # Place a Crop Harvestor with its "harvesting" face touching a Crop. If supplied with EU, the Crop Harvestor will automatically perform the second harvest method when the plant reaches maturity and eject the produce into the container behind it. Crossbreeding Crossbreeding occurs on an empty double-Crop placed between two Crops which contain plants. A double-Crop is made by right-clicking an empty Crop with a second one. Over time, the two surrounding plants will contribute some of their traits to create a hybrid plant on the double-Crop. Once a hybrid plant begins growing, the double-Crop will revert to a single-Crop. Plant Properties Every Seed Bag and plant has a Growth, Gain, and Resist property; each of which has its own pros and cons. The values for each property can be determined by scanning a Seed Bag with a Cropnalyzer. After a maximum of four scans, the values for each property will be revealed. If the player plants a scanned Seed Bag on a Crop, they can review its properties by right-clicking the Crop with the Cropnalyzer. Growth :Increases plant maturing speed and cross-breeding speed but also increases the chances of weeds spawning on nearby Crops. :When Growth reaches 24 and higher, the plant begins behaving like weeds by destroying nearby crops. For a reasonable crossbreeding comfort zone, a Growth value between 20 and 21 is recommended. Gain :Increases drop chances of each harvest but decreases the Seed Bag drop chance for values greater than 23. Resist :Increases the plant's resistance to weeds, trampling and poor conditions. Increases the chances of dropping at least one Seed Bag. Increases the time to crossbreed with other plants when greater than 27. Recipe Usage External Links * IC2 Wiki Page